


Routine

by arewedancers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Happy, M/M, Which is bittersweet, not like what I normally write, this is just sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arewedancers/pseuds/arewedancers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have a routine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write stuff that can be, arguably, horrendously sad. I decided to try and write something that is just light and happy and not heart wrenching in a way. I hope it was a success.

They wake up late because they stayed up late and they’re wrapped around each other so tightly you can’t make out where one ends and the other begins. They cringe at the other’s morning breath, though they know that theirs is just as bad. Dan always laughs at the way Phil has to squint to make out Dan’s features, no matter how close Dan’s face is. Phil laughs at Dan’s hair, because nothing can compare to his start of the morning hobbit hair. Secretly he likes it best when Dan leaves it that way. 

Occasionally it will be the sound of the doorbell ringing that wakes them, far earlier than they intended, and they push and shove and kick and poke until the unlucky loser is forced to get out of bed. More often that not, that loser is Phil. If it’s especially cold out, he’ll stick icy fingers right on Dan’s neck as punishment, in hopes this will convince Dan to be the one to get out of bed next. It never works. 

When they finally get out of bed it’s with many complaints. If they had the choice, they might never leave. Phil is usually the one that takes the initiative to get up, generally by bringing up their many responsibilities, and reminding Dan he didn’t quit loss school to stay in bed all day and that he does actually have a career to work on. Dan shrugs, mumbles about being a trophy husband, but ultimately leaves the bed. 

They eat bowls of cereal together on the couch, watching whatever show interests them, and look through pages of asks, tweets, and comments from fans. They make a game looking through things. One day they’ll see who can find a certain list of words all in one tweet or comment first. Words like “Smol. Sunshine. Hearteyes.” Phil will laugh at how into said games Dan gets, and Dan will try to be defensive, but usually end up laughing with him, because he can be a little competitive, even he knows that. 

The rest of the day is spent in a flurry of activity. Editing videos. Doing the radio show. Making new videos. They plan out new ideas together, or work with each other on making their own individual ideas better. Having two brains that see the world in two different ways helps see ideas from all angles they soon learned. Since they started living together they’ve noticed a tremendous difference in the quality of their videos. They occasionally go out to see friends, or invite friends to their place. They play games, sometimes for their channel, mostly for themselves. 

Even on days that differ from the normal routine, there’s a certain level of comfort and understanding between them. They’ve learned how the other works, and they’ve learned how to work around and with each other to maximize productivity and happiness. When they do have visitors, they always joke that Dan and Phil are like two halves to one whole in the way they operate. The areas where one struggles, the other picks up seamlessly. 

“I’ve never believed in soul-mates,” a friend once told them, after spending a few hours with them both. “But you two come close.” 

When the day finally ends they cook dinner, often together. They end the day the same way they started it, watching a show they mutually decided upon and scrolling through endless things on the Internet. Phil goes to bed first, yawning a little as he says goodnight, but he’s always found it hard to sleep without Dan beside him. Dan, knowing this, never stays up for long. He climbs into bed at the latest an hour after. He pulls Phil close to him, and tells him goodnight. They go to sleep, wrapped up together, so tightly you can’t tell where one ends and the other begins. In the morning, they’ll cringe at the other’s morning breath, and the routine will begin again.


End file.
